


First

by senbeikun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is not dead, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Smut, He’s actually quite a gentleman here, James is a fucking angel, M/M, ONE fic TWO versions aka ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbeikun/pseuds/senbeikun
Summary: When a friend told Keith of another way to earn money at a time he really needed it, he jumped at the chance. Little did he know that his first time trying out that kind of 'job' was not going to be the only first taken away from him that night.
Relationships: Adam/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Version ADAM

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the rating, this is Explicit. You have been warned. Please turn back now and read another fic if that's not your cuppa. Otherwise, enjoy~
> 
> Also, though this shows "two chapters", it is actually just one and the same fic with two *versions*, specifically, two different Keith ships (because the one who requested it wanted either ship, so I decided to go with both lol). The first one is Adam x Keith (AdaKiss), while the second is James x Keith (Jeith). Pick your poison :D

The sound of running water stopped when Keith turned the knob, its soft creak echoed through the bathroom. Steam escaped from the shower stall as he slid the door open when he stepped out. Grabbing the towel, he rubbed his hair dry as he looked straight into his eyes in the mirror. 

He wrapped the white towel around his waist, grabbed the door handle, then took a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered to himself then stepped outside.

Adam was sitting in the middle of a four-post bed covered in red satin sheets, looking chic even in the hotel’s generic yukata-style robe. He gazed at Keith for a full minute before taking off his glasses and set it down on the bedside table where there was a bottle dipped in an ice bucket and two wine glasses.

He popped the cork off and poured the chilled wine on the glasses then passed one to Keith.

“You look tense, this should help,” he smiled pleasantly.

“Thanks,” Keith smiled ruefully before promptly gulping down the liquid.

Adam snorted. “That’s... not how you drink tha-“

He leapt off the edge of the bed to catch Keith who started swaying before falling sideways. Keith let out a sigh of relief when he caught the wine glass that slipped from his hand.

“You’re worried about that?! I was worried about your head” Adam chided before sitting Keith on the edge of the bed.

“I came here to earn money. I’m not gonna waste it on broken glass” Keith pouted, before letting out a hiccup. 

Adam chuckled. “You don’t have a drop of sexiness in your body, do you. Well then, shall we proceed with our ‘business transaction?’”

“Pardon me for not being sexy -hic-. I’m not used to-“ Keith quickly stopped, sobering up a little. “I mean, I’ve been too busy lately. No time for dating. But I know what I’m doing.”

Keith turned towards Adam and caressed his face, looking straight into his eyes, lips slightly parted.

“This works. Has anyone ever told you you have such captivating eyes?”

“No. You’re the first.”

Keith moved his face closer, but before he could kiss Adam, the older man captured his lips.

“Open your mouth a little wider.”

Keith did as he was told, so Adam slipped his tongue in. Keith gasped when it sent a bolt through his spine. But rather than give him time to recover, Adam kissed him deeper and with more fervor. Lost in the heat and intensity, Keiths mind drifted to what happened earlier that day.

-

“Keith! Are you okay?!” 

Lance, his long time friend and coworker at the cafe, walked towards him when he saw Keith sitting on the floor of the back kitchen, hand on his head. 

“Yeah. Just felt dizzy there for a bit,” Keith forced himself up and picked up the fallen bags of coffee beans that he was in the middle of bringing out from the storage.

“You look like a panda. Did you work all night at the bar again?” Lance asked as he helped pick up the bags.

“Yeah.”

“What?! But didn’t you also have your flight exams today?”

“Yep”

“But you’ve also been here since early morning for the opening shift!”

“Yep”

Lance blinked, looking confused.

“So when did you actually go home and eat and sleep?”

“I will. After work.”

“Look man, I know we’re still young but if you keep abusing yourself like that you’re gonna get sick.”

“You know I need the money.”

Lance scowled. “Is it your brother again? One of these days you’re gonna have to come out and say you found out years ago that his rehab’s over and he’s just wasting it on gambling”

“He needs it, Lance. For his mental health”

“Bull shit. He didn’t lose his job at the Garrison because of his condition. He quit because he couldn’t move on from his ex.”

“Either way he’s still recovering. And I’ll do whatever it takes to help him... as he did for me when he took me in” Keith smiled ruefully.

Lance looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off when Pidge came in.

“Keith! We have one order for your specialty blend! The usual customer at the corner table.”

“Coming right up. Let’s talk later,” He swiftly patted Lance’s shoulder and went back to work.

While they were on their lunch break, Lance was eating soft tacos while Keith was struggling to finish a dinner roll as he looked ready to conk out. 

Seeing how his friend could barely keep his eyes open, Lance heaved a deep sigh. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now Keith, but since you’re desperate for money... how about my ‘previous job’? I wanted to avoid bringing it up because once you enter that world, there’s no turning back...”

“You mean the one-night paid hookups?”

“That’s a super blunt way of putting it but yeah, that. It’s not completely random though.We screen the clients really well so it’s pretty safe. That’s where I met my previous customer who’s actually my fiancée now ehehe... I still clearly remember the first night we met. She was curious. I was in love...” Lance sighed dreamily.

“I’ll do it.”

“Since then, I left- Wait what?” Lance was stunned.

“I said I’ll do it.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged “Why not? You said it’s pretty safe so.”

“Okay. Just remember. Don’t make it obvious that it’s your first time, some clients get turned off by it. Also, just for worst case scenario, bring pepper spray. You never know...”

-

Keith snapped out of his thoughts when his nipple was pinched, eliciting another gasp.

“Your mind seems elsewhere, looks like I need to work harder to keep your focus only on me,” Adam said as he twisted Keith’s nipple with his thumb and middle finger while rubbing its tip with his index finger. 

Keith inhaled sharply, his body jerking backwards by reflex, but Adam wrapped his free arm around the younger man’s lithe waste, keeping him in place.

As Adam gently guided his body to lie down on the bed, his hand travelled from Keith’s chest down his stomach to the towel wrapped around the smaller man’s waist.

With one flick of his finger, the pristine white cloth was undone, exposing the equally fair skin underneath. Adam broke their heated kiss to take in Keith’s fully exposed body with his eyes, taking his sweet time to gaze at every inch as he took out a bottle of lube from the bedside table’s drawer.

He squirted a liberal amount on his right hand. He kissed Keith’s forehead, then his cheek, then licked is earlobe before nibbling on it and whispering “Spread your legs.”

Keith obliged. Adam kissed him deeply and resumed playing with his nipple on the other chest, and this time, also alternating with caressing Keith’s chest and stomach with his palm before going back up to tease his nipples again.

Keith’s was rasping, overwhelmed by the sensation of the intense kisses and nipple teasing, when Adam swiftly slipped a finger in his hole, making his body arch.

Adam moved his other hand down and wrapped it around Keith’s throbbing length, and moved down to suck on the nipple he was playing with his fingers before.

Keith wanted to curse at the man for leaving his mouth unoccupied, with nothing to muffle the gasps and moans that now freely escaped his mouth against his will.

He was lost in the overwhelming feeling of being attacked from all sides that he no longer noticed when another finger was added in, stretching him gently but firmly. And then another.

Lost in pleasure, he was amazed at how he could still admire Adam’s chiseled body, compared to his own tiny one. 

The next thing he knew, Adam’s hands had already moved to his thighs, spreading him wider, before a hot, hard, and throbbing rod penetrated him wider and far deeper than the fingers could reach. And it felt amazing.

Gentle, rough. 

Slow, frantic. 

There was no rhythm to it, and yet there was. 

Keith felt insatiable heat pooling within him, which built up until it erupted, taking with it all his energy and strength. AsAdam, too, collapsed on top of him, the pleasant warmth made him feel as if he was being lulled to sleep.

Adam caressed his cheek and gave him one long kiss before rolling over to his side. They lay side by side in silence, panting, until their breathing subsided to normal. Adam was the first to speak.

“Don't be angry, but I _must_ ask. Was this your first time?"

"... Was it that obvious?"

Adam chuckled. "Kinda. Nobody kisses with their teeth clenched. Wait, does that mean I'm your first kiss too?!" Adam abruptly turned to look at him, and almost melted at how Keith drew the blanket all the way up to his nose, leaving only his eyes exposed.

"Yeah. So what?" came Keith's muffled reply.

"If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here tonight?”

“Money.”

Adam snorted, looking up at the ceiling. “Right. Of course.”

Keith surprised even himself when he offered a little more information to someone who was, despite what they had just done, still but a complete stranger.

“The man who took me in used to be one of the best guys at the Galaxy Garrison. But when a chronic condition took a turn for the worse, he had to make a tough choice. That choice gave him a great career advancement- but it cost him his love life. Later on, his condition relapsed, and that also cost him his career.”

“So is that what you need money for? His medical treatment?”

“No. When he lost his job, I was able to compensate for what his health benefits lacked to complete his treatment all the way to his rehabs. But because of what he went through, now he has a gambling problem. He had been followed and beaten up by suspicious guys a few times now, so I’m trying to make sure he pays them up so it doesn’t escalate to something worse.”

“I see... You’ve got quite a heavy load on such small shoulders...”

“What brings  you here?” Keith asked.

“I broke up with an ex that I couldn’t forget.”

“Hmmm... I see.”

“That is, until one day, when I walked into a cafe and saw a man with the most beautiful smile. I thought it was ridiculous, how someone could have such a breathtakingly gorgeous expression over something so mundane as making coffee. And yet there he was, with that smile that made my heart skip a beat and froze the world around me.

But I never had the courage to walk up to him, let alone talk, so I settled for sitting at the corner table to just watch him from afar. Just seeing his face once a day was enough to make all my problems go away.

I thought I’d be satisfied with that, until today when lo and behold, my friend told me her fiancé was looking for a trustworthy client for a friend. It’s a good thing she knew you were the one I liked. So of course I didn’t waste a second to book you, there was just no way I was going to let another man touch you!

Keith, I... I’ve always wanted to say this but... I love you.”

Adam waited for Keith’s reaction, but nothing came.

“Hey, say somethi-“ He turned towards Keith but was met with a snore. And the most peaceful expression he had ever seen on his long time crush.

Adam let out an exasperated sigh.

“You really have no drop of sexiness in your body, huh. Just when I finally had the courage to confess after all those months of pining.”

He rolled over to his side and gently tucked his arm under Keith's head as he caressed his face with the back of his fingers.

"Tomorrow... I'll confess properly. And what do you say we make it official? What would you say if I asked you out for a date? And maybe... just maybe... I can be your first boyfriend too."

-

By the time Keith woke up, he was already cleaned and dressed in the hotel’s sleeping robe, tucked by a blanket. Beside him was an empty space, but there was a tray filled with toast, eggs, ham, all sorts of spreads, fruit slices, and a small carton of milk, which had a sticky note stuck on it.

“Thank you for last night. Eat well. 

Let’s meet again. There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

With a soft smile gracing his face, Keith got up, stretched, and ate his breakfast. He frowned when he saw hastily scribbled words at the bottom. 

“PS. See you at the cafe later. I’ll be at my usual spot.”

Keith’s eyes went wide.

“Wait. I’ve been secretly stealing glances at him all this time but... Did he actually notice?!”

It was Keith's dearest secret. That handsome customer who always sat at the corner was his first crush.

Fin.


	2. Version JAMES

The sound of running water stopped when Keith turned the knob, its soft creak echoed through the bathroom. Steam escaped from the shower stall as he slid the door open when he stepped out. Grabbing the towel, he rubbed his hair dry as he looked straight into his eyes in the mirror.

He wrapped the white towel around his waist, grabbed the door handle, then took a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered to himself then stepped outside.

James was sitting in the middle of a four-post bed covered in red satin sheets, looking chic even in the hotel’s generic yukata-style robe. He gazed at Keith for a full minute before taking off his glasses and set it down on the bedside table where there was a bottle dipped in an ice bucket and two wine glasses.

He popped the cork off and poured the chilled wine on the glasses then passed one to Keith.

“You look tense, this should help,” he smiled pleasantly.

“Thanks,” Keith smiled ruefully before promptly gulping down the liquid.

James snorted. “That’s... not how you drink tha-“

He leapt off the edge of the bed to catch Keith who started swaying before falling sideways. Keith let out a sigh of relief when he caught the wine glass that slipped from his hand.

“You’re worried about that?! I was worried about your head” James chided before sitting Keith on the edge of the bed.

“I came here to earn money. I’m not gonna waste it on broken glass” Keith pouted, before letting out a hiccup.

James chuckled. “You don’t have a drop of sexiness in your body, do you. Well then, shall we proceed with our ‘business transaction?’”

“Pardon me for not being sexy -hic-. I’m not used to-“ Keith quickly stopped, sobering up a little. “I mean, I’ve been too busy lately. No time for dating. But I know what I’m doing.”

Keith turned towards James and caressed his face, looking straight into his eyes, lips slightly parted.

“This works. Has anyone ever told you you have such captivating eyes?”

“No. You’re the first.”

Keith moved his face closer, but before he could kiss James, the other man captured his lips.

“Open your mouth a little wider.”

Keith did as he was told, so James slipped his tongue in. Keith gasped when it sent a bolt through his spine. But rather than give him time to recover, James kissed him deeper and with more fervor. Lost in the heat and intensity, Keith’s mind drifted to what happened earlier that day.

-

“Keith! Are you okay?!”

Lance, his long time friend and coworker at the cafe, walked towards him when he saw Keith sitting on the floor of the back kitchen, hand on his head.

“Yeah. Just felt dizzy there for a bit,” Keith forced himself up and picked up the fallen bags of coffee beans that he was in the middle of bringing out from the storage.

“You look like a panda. Did you work all night at the bar again?” Lance asked as he helped pick up the bags.

“Yeah.”

“What?! But didn’t you also have your flight exams today?”

“Yep”

“But you’ve also been here since early morning for the opening shift!”

“Yep”

Lance blinked, looking confused.

“So when did you actually go home and eat and sleep?”

“I will. After work.”

“Look man, I know we’re still young but if you keep abusing yourself like that you’re gonna get sick.”

“You know I need the money.”

Lance scowled. “Is it your brother again? One of these days you’re gonna have to come out and say you found out years ago that his rehab’s over and he’s just wasting it on gambling”

“He needs it, Lance. For his mental health”

“Bull shit. He didn’t lose his job at the Garrison because of his condition. He quit because he couldn’t move on from his ex.”

“Either way he’s still recovering. And I’ll do whatever it takes to help him... as he did for me when he took me in” Keith smiled ruefully.

Lance looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off when Pidge came in.

“Keith! We have one order for your specialty blend! The usual customer at the corner table.”

“Coming right up. Let’s talk later,” He swiftly patted Lance’s shoulder and went back to work.

While they were on their lunch break, Lance was eating soft tacos while Keith was struggling to finish a dinner roll as he looked ready to conk out.

Seeing how his friend could barely keep his eyes open, Lance heaved a deep sigh.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now Keith, but since you’re desperate for money... how about my ‘previous job’? I wanted to avoid bringing it up because once you enter that world, there’s no turning back...”

“You mean the one-night paid hookups?”

“That’s a super blunt way of putting it but yeah, that. It’s not completely random though. We screen the clients really well so it’s pretty safe. That’s where I met my previous customer who’s actually my fiancée now ehehe... I still clearly remember the first night we met. She was curious. I was in love...” Lance sighed dreamily.

“I’ll do it.”

“Since then, I left- Wait what?” Lance was stunned.

“I said I’ll do it.”

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged “Why not? You said it’s pretty safe so.”

“Okay. Just remember. Don’t make it obvious that it’s your first time, some clients get turned off by it. Also, just for worst case scenario, bring pepper spray. You never know...”

-

Keith snapped out of his thoughts when his nipple was pinched, eliciting another gasp.

“Your mind seems elsewhere, looks like I need to work harder to keep your focus only on me,” James said as he twisted Keith’s nipple with his thumb and middle finger while rubbing its tip with his index finger.

Keith inhaled sharply, his body jerking backwards by reflex, but James wrapped his free arm around the younger man’s lithe waste, keeping him in place.

As James gently guided his body to lie down on the bed, his hand travelled from Keith’s chest down his stomach to the towel wrapped around the smaller man’s waist.

With one flick of his finger, the pristine white cloth was undone, exposing the equally fair skin underneath. James broke their heated kiss to take in Keith’s fully exposed body with his eyes, taking his sweet time to gaze at every inch as he took out a bottle of lube from the bedside table’s drawer.

He squirted a liberal amount on his right hand. He kissed Keith’s forehead, then his cheek, then licked is earlobe before nibbling on it and whispering “Spread your legs.”

Keith obliged. James kissed him deeply and resumed playing with his nipple on the other chest, and this time, also alternating with caressing Keith’s chest and stomach with his palm before going back up to tease his nipples again.

Keith’s was rasping, overwhelmed by the sensation of the intense kisses and nipple teasing, when James swiftly slipped a finger in his hole, making his body arch.

James moved his other hand down and wrapped it around Keith’s throbbing length, and moved down to suck on the nipple he was playing with his fingers before.

Keith wanted to curse at the man for leaving his mouth unoccupied, with nothing to muffle the gasps and moans that now freely escaped his mouth against his will.

He was lost in the overwhelming feeling of being attacked from all sides that he no longer noticed when another finger was added in, stretching him gently but firmly. And then another.

Lost in pleasure, he was amazed at how he could still admire James’ chiseled body, compared to his own tiny one.

The next thing he knew, James’ hands had already moved to his thighs, spreading him wider, before a hot, hard, and throbbing rod penetrated him wider and far deeper than the fingers could reach. And it felt amazing.

Gentle, rough.

Slow, frantic.

There was no rhythm to it, and yet there was.

Keith felt insatiable heat pooling within him, which built up until it erupted, taking with it all his energy and strength. As James, too, collapsed on top of him, the pleasant warmth made him feel as if he was being lulled to sleep.

James caressed his cheek and gave him one long kiss before rolling over to his side. They lay side by side in silence, panting, until their breathing subsided to normal. James was the first to speak.

“Don't be angry, but I _must_ ask. Was this your first time?"

"... Was it that obvious?"

James chuckled. "Kinda. Nobody kisses with their teeth clenched. Wait, does that mean I'm your first kiss too?!" James abruptly turned to look at him, and almost melted at how Keith drew the blanket all the way up to his nose, leaving only his eyes exposed.

"Yeah. So what?" came Keith's muffled reply.

"If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here tonight?”

“Money.”

James snorted, looking up at the ceiling. “Right. Of course.”

Keith surprised even himself when he offered a little more information to someone who was, despite what they had just done, still but a complete stranger.

“The man who took me in used to be one of the best guys at the Galaxy Garrison. But when a chronic condition took a turn for the worse, he had to make a tough choice. That choice gave him a great career advancement- but it cost him his love life. Later on, his condition relapsed, and that also cost him his career.”

“So is that what you need money for? His medical treatment?”

“No. When he lost his job, I was able to compensate for what his health benefits lacked to complete his treatment all the way to his rehabs. But because of what he went through, now he has a gambling problem. He had been followed and beaten up by suspicious guys a few times now, so I’m trying to make sure he pays them up so it doesn’t escalate to something worse.”

“I see... You’ve got quite a heavy load on such small shoulders...”

“What brings you here?” Keith asked.

“I broke up with an ex that I couldn’t forget.”

“Hmmm... I see.”

“That is, until one day, when I walked into a cafe and saw a man with the most beautiful smile. I thought it was ridiculous, how someone could have such a breathtakingly gorgeous expression over something so mundane as making coffee. And yet there he was, with that smile that made my heart skip a beat and froze the world around me.

But I never had the courage to walk up to him, let alone talk, so I settled for sitting at the corner table to just watch him from afar. Just seeing his face once a day was enough to make all my problems go away.

I thought I’d be satisfied with that, until today when lo and behold, my friend told me her fiancé was looking for a trustworthy client for a friend. It’s a good thing she knew you were the one I liked. So of course I didn’t waste a second to book you, there was just no way I was going to let another man touch you!

Keith, I... I’ve always wanted to say this but... I love you.”

James waited for Keith’s reaction, but nothing came.

“Hey, say somethi-“ He turned towards Keith but was met with a snore. And the most peaceful expression he had ever seen on his long time crush.

James let out an exasperated sigh.

“You really have no drop of sexiness in your body, huh. Just when I finally had the courage to confess after all those months of pining.”

He rolled over to his side and gently tucked his arm under Keith's head as he caressed his face with the back of his fingers.

"Tomorrow... I'll confess properly. And what do you say we make it official? What would you say if I asked you out for a date? And maybe... just maybe... I can be your first boyfriend too."

-

By the time Keith woke up, he was already cleaned and dressed in the hotel’s sleeping robe, tucked by a blanket. Beside him was an empty space, but there was a tray filled with toast, eggs, ham, all sorts of spreads, fruit slices, and a small carton of milk, which had a sticky note stuck on it.

“Thank you for last night. Eat well.

Let’s meet again. There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

With a soft smile gracing his face, Keith got up, stretched, and ate his breakfast. He frowned when he saw hastily scribbled words at the bottom.

“PS. See you at the cafe later. I’ll be at my usual spot.”

Keith’s eyes went wide.

“Wait. I’ve been secretly stealing glances at him all this time but... Did he actually notice?!”

It was Keith's dearest secret. That handsome customer who always sat at the corner was his first crush.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought I had already given Keith all my firsts- first character blog, first character month event, first (mini) bang, first fic exchange, first Discord server, and first zine. Hah! Now he's made me write my first adult fic as well. So if you found it cringe worthy, please be nice xD Most of my fics have been "sweet and cute" until now. You all have shii-chan to thank for this mess.


End file.
